


Droit de la dame

by tod_von_mii



Series: Raison d'être [2]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Strategic quoting of Heinrich Heine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tod_von_mii/pseuds/tod_von_mii
Summary: It was his right, really. And hers as well.
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: Raison d'être [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813564
Kudos: 10





	Droit de la dame

**Author's Note:**

> It was only hinted at in the musical, but Sisi didn't enjoy her wedding night at all. I imagine if der Tod could simultaneously cuckold his love rival and make his love interest's first time a happy experience, he would. Warning for sexual content involving an ageless god of death and a mortal teenager.

It was his right, really. And hers as well.

Wouldn't she prefer that he, her black prince, deflower her, as opposed to that clumsy boy who shared far too many ancestors with her? Marriage would make her Kaiserin, make her respectable, but der Tod would have the honour and privilege of making Sisi a woman, as she would think of it.

When he entered her dream, he found himself in a perfect copy of her sleeping quarters. She looked happy to see him, but uncomprehending of his intent.

"Der Tod? Is it already my time to-?" Her face flickered between excitement and fear, which weren't too different in terms of their physical effects.

"No," he cut her off. "If I'm not mistaken - and I never am - tomorrow you will be married." He bit back his opinion of the groom, which wouldn't help put Sisi in the right state of mind.

"Then why do you come to me? If you're der Tod, you're probably very busy," she observed.

"I am here to show you how to be loved," he whispered before kissing the side of her neck. It felt like sipping from a fire, and sure enough, she shivered.

"But we're not married. This is a sin... isn't it?" She looked at him like he was a snake dangling a certain fruit in front of her face.

He shook his head in a slow and measured fashion - he had no desire to look like he was protesting too much. "This is not a sin. You are not responsible for what you do in a dream. You will have nothing to confess. Just relax and enjoy yourself..."

Der Tod's speech left Sisi soft and pliable, and she allowed him to pull off her nightgown without any resistance. It didn't take long before she was completely exposed before him, and her arms almost reflexively moved to cover herself.

"Du bist wie eine Blume/So hold und schön und rein," he recited to her, and he slyly grinned at her when her face flushed pink.

His unusual outfit, a black leather jacket and trousers, was made to highlight as well as hide away, and Sisi stared at him like he was a partially unwrapped present. Eventually she took hold of his jacket and pulled it off, taking in der Tod's perfect simulacrum of the masculine form.

Her hands ran over his pectorals and abdominals, slowly and curiously, as if fascinated by the differences between his body and hers. To his surprise, her left thumb brushed over his right nipple, making him groan.

"Clever of you, Sisi," he hissed. "Perhaps you would like that as well..."

Der Tod bent down until his head was close to her left breast, then snaked out his tongue, swirling it around her nipple over and over. When her breathing grew heavy from arousal, he pursed his lips around it and began to suck. Her reply was a yelp, and she gripped the back of his head to encourage further stimulation.

One of his questing hands made its way to her sex, ghosting over the dark hair before covering her folds. He massaged the front of her vulva for a short period of time, inserting a teasing index finger when she began to look as frustrated as she was aroused. He wiggled it slowly, trying to relax her entrance so as to let it accommodate... larger things, then added another finger.

When he pulled them out, they were slick enough to glisten in the faint light. Without skipping a beat, he situated his head between her legs.

He kissed the pale, pink hood and let his tongue push it back so he could lavish attention on the proud glans. Alternating between licking and sucking so as to keep her on her toes, der Tod started slow before increasing his speed, and knew he had the right idea when Sisi began sounding like a young Bacchanate.

"Don- don't stop," she pleaded. "So good..."

Der Tod found her demand irresistible, and continued to go faster and faster and faster until he overloaded her senses and-

She let out a long moan, shuddering as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

Was it her first orgasm? Possibly. She would've been encouraged to see sex as a means to an end - heirs - as opposed to an end unto itself. No matter what, it would make what came next more enjoyable, and joy would be in short supply for both the empress and the emperor tomorrow night.

Elisabeth wasn't suited for the throne. Not an earthly one, at least.

Before he would truly have her, he wanted to give her one more experience he doubted Franz Joseph even knew about - if he did, der Tod would eat his own boots. He slid his first two fingers inside of her again and made a beckoning gesture.

In response, Sisi gasped, and after about twenty seconds of his ministrations, came with a strangled cry. If the sight of her climaxing wasn't so beautiful, he would've found the abruptness anti-climactic.

After two orgasms, he imagined she would be comfortable enough to accommodate his cock. It was pushing proudly against his trousers, which he swiftly removed, letting her enjoy the view.

Sisi looked at him timidly, as if seeing a newspaper written in a language she didn't know.

He gave her a gentle, encouraging smile, not wanting her to be trapped by trepidation. "No need to be shy. This is for you."

Der Tod entered her slowly and gently, which taxed his self-control more than he expected. The way things were going, Elisabeth would make a human man out of him, or even a rutting beast.

Still, he could take comfort in the thought that if he became an animal, she wouldn't be far behind. She urged him with her hips to go faster, and when he obeyed her silent command (but only slightly!), she groaned. He went in and out, in and out, over and over, reveling in his literally otherworldly stamina as her vocalizations became louder and more insistent.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he growled.

She obeyed, then her own instincts took over, and she coaxed him deeper inside her. At that point, he promptly threw away his restraint and began to thrust at a punishing pace.

As she fell into her third orgasm of the night, he hissed and came in several short bursts before collapsing on top of her. He quickly gathered enough willpower to roll over and hold her close.

"I hope that suited you." He neglected to inform her that the one she would wed most certainly wouldn't - that would puncture their afterglow.

"Oh, it was wonderful..." she breathed as she snuggled closer to him.

"Mmm." Tomorrow was her earthly ceremony with her earthly groom, with all that entailed. But for now, he could enjoy the comfort she took from him, curled up against his chest as if she were a child.


End file.
